


Restraining Order

by MysteryPines



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Knuckles You Idiot, Late Night Disturbences, M/M, No Sticky, Sorry Not Sorry, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: One does not simply acquire rope for bondage. And if you're Knuckles, you acquire more then that which, unfortunately includes a very irritated Sonic the Hedgehog in the morning and a disturbed Tails.





	Restraining Order

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, enjoy, this story please. I don't-I don't.....It's 4 in the morning and I'm touching up a story whose a whatsitz draft wass expiring within 24 hours. . .it's four in the morning. Ugh, I need sleep. I just-wanted-to-post this when I could..............................welp off to bed I go before I start seeing a Wendigo in the house. Enjoy the readszed.

It was never often that Sonic woke up in the middle of the night. Occasionally Sonic would wake up thirsty to get himself a glass of water, and there was a time or two where Eggman decided his latest scheme couldn't wait until after breakfast the next day. 

But this time was different. Very different.

The first thing he noticed was the hand he felt petting through his blue fur. The actions sent pleasant shivers down his spine when the firm yet gentle fingers leisurely ran over his stomach. The hedgehog moans lightly as the hand traveled lower and lower down his body and nearly mewled when his short tail was stroked from beneath him. Feeling the need to writhe was when he discovered the second thing.

Sonic couldn't move.

His eyes flew open in alarm. The hedgehog tugged at his limbs to find them tied up in with a thick sturdy rope. Sonic struggled against the bondage to see if he could get them loose but found that they were knotted real good, good enough work coming from his partner anyways.

"Woah! Easy there, easy," the red echidna above Sonic soothed when he sensed the blue hedgehog's distress, "it's just me. Didn't mean to make you panic."

Sonic sent his partner a half-hearted glare, "I wasn't panicking. Just a bit unnerved and confused." he huffed, "why am I tied to the bed anyways?"

Knuckles gave the younger male a look of confusion, "Wh-you asked for this. Don't you remember?" Removing his hand from the little tail the echidna sets it upon one of Sonic's raised knees.

"What are you talking about," Sonic shifted on the bed as much as he could while in a lewd position with his ankles tied to his thighs and spread apart. "Why would I ask you to bound me to my own bed and proceed to molest me while unconscious?"

"Well-" Knuckles paused in thought. Stroking a thumb along the blue fur of Sonic's leg as he attempted to crank the gears in his brain. "You-didn't really word it like that, really. BUT! You did mention something about adding bondage into our private time less than a week ago. I'm just fulfilling the restraining order."

Sonic's green eyes widened slightly for a split second before his brows furrowed when he realized what Knuckles meant, especially with his strange wording. Sonic groans, rubbing his head against one of his raised arms to get an itch since his hands were bound to the headboard.

"Okay, Knux," Sonic starts, "first off, I was joking because we were making fun of this particular position done to a cartoon character on TV. Second of all, do you even know what a restraining order is?" Knuckles was about to answer until Sonic proceeded before he could, "A restraining order is a court agreement that someone can't get within a certain amount of distance to you otherwise they pay the consequences." The echidna gave him a blank look, he didn't understand. Sonic frowns, "Judge says, 'Get too close, get in trouble'." The muscle of Team Sonic let that sink in for moment until he finally got it, drawling out an "Oh" of comprehension.

The echidna suddenly shrunk back wringing his hands together. Knuckles stared down at the plain white bedding. He opened his mouth to say something only to close it. Sonic was giving him an expectant look when Knuckles lifted his head, and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Knuckles-"

"Sonic-" they said at the same time.

Knuckles rubs a hand down his face as if that would wipe away any and all shame. "Sonic," he tries again, "I-uh-guess you would want me to untie you now...and you might want to go back to sleep now, right?"

Sonic clicks his tongue, "Well, I'm awake now. And it's gonna take me some time to get back to sleep after this encounter. We might as well do it since I'm up. Now, untie me."

Knuckles gave a single nod of acknowledgement. He leans up and over the speedster of a hedgehog to undo the knot binding those much smaller hands from the headboard. Knuckles pauses halfway through untying the knot from a single glance down at the sight of Sonic the Hedgehog lying on his back restricted to his bed, unable to move or resist anything the echidna might do to him.

The thought sent a pleasant shiver down Knuckles' spine as a devious smirk danced its way across his face. Sonic was perturbed by the expression and even more so when his partner said, "You know what? No." and retied the half undone knot back to what it was before. "I like what I'm seeing up here."

Sonic sputtered and stuttered which only made Knuckles' smirk grow even wider in amusement. "Knuckles! Untie me now!" The blue hedgehog tried to protest against the notion of staying in such position, keeping in mind that  _he_ is the leader of  _his team,_ Team  _Sonic_ , only for his resistance to melt into the mind numbing pleasure he received as Knuckles connected their lips together and pets his large hands through the smaller furry body once more as he did when Sonic had first awoken.

  _The Next Morning_

Knuckles observed his partner and teammate struggling pathetically to rid himself of an itch attack. It was mildly amusing but got old pretty fast when the itching became infectious after Knuckles had tried to help relieve him of his burden. Because of this Sonic was currently scratching his back on the bark of the nearest palm tree.

When Sonic had woke up this morning with the chronic itching the hedgehog had went to Tails to see if his fox friend could figure out what was wrong with him. After gathering enough data for the past 24 hours (and only enough so as not to traumatize the eight-year-old) from Sonic and retrieving the rope from Knuckles the mechanic had been at work looking for the answer for the last twenty minutes now. But every second felt like an eternity for Sonic who would willingly sit in a pot of boiling water to rid himself of the dreadful, dreadful itching.

Knuckles lazily scratched at the itching in his own hands when Tails finally came over towards the two on the beach.

"Ugh, finally," Sonic groans in relief upon sighting Tails. "Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Yeeeah," Tails dragged out the word, unenthusiastically holding the rope out with a latex gloved hand, "about that. Knuckles, where exactly did you get this rope?" And once again before Knuckles could answer he was interrupted, "because I did a cotton swab test and I found traces of the plantae Mucuna Prurien, otherwise known as Yokohama Velvet Bean."

"Wait a minute," a confounded Knuckles piped up, "isn't that the name of that fancy Oriental restaurant on the other side of the island?"

"Well, yes," Sonic steps next to the echidna while scratching with his hands over his shoulder and behind his back, "but it was named after the plant of the same name. Ergh! You were saying Tails?"

Tails spared the itchy hedgehog a short-lived expression of pity before explaining, "The bean in particular, usually, have seeds that contain serotonin-" the two-tailed fox paused for a jiffy to shiver in discontent before proceeding, "and mucunain. The latter is found in the stiff hairs of the seeds, and when said hairs fall off and come into contact with the skin it causes severe itching and skin irritation."

Sadly, the message wasn't conveyed easily to Knuckles' brain when Tails had finished the diagnosis. The elevator did, however, finally hit the top when Tail's blunty mutters, "Itching powder. There was itching powder on the rope Knuckles. You tied up Sonic with itching powder."

Knuckles' purple eyes widened shock which quickly turned into shameful guilt when a still standing Sonic glowered at him with the hedgehog's own green orbs that glared not just daggers but Excaliburs at his partner. Sonic didn't bother to scratch himself anymore even though his fingers twitched to do just that he was too mad at the moment to care.

"Knuckles," Sonic growled through gritted teeth, "how and why did this happen?!"

 The red echidna shrunk back into himself nervously tapping his index fingers together, "U-uuuh-umm...well you see-I-uh-got the rope from Sticks and -um-I think I got the regular rope mixed up with the...other one? They were hanging on a hook! And...I forgot which was the left one was so-OW!" Knuckles yelped in pain as Sonic dragged his partner by handful of red quills.

"That's it! I'm showering and you are going to scrub ALLL of this off of me until I stop itching!" 

"What?!" Knuckles protested, "can't we just dunk you in the ocean to wash it off?"

"Knuckles, you know I already tried that," Sonic snipped, "the fish started itching themselves and kicked me out of the water!"

"Oh right."

Tails heaves an exasperated sigh.

 "If I'm lucky, I won't end up doing any of _that_ until I'm married," the two-tailed fox muses to nobody but himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you enjoy it? Did you really? leave a kudos if you did and let me know there is something wrong with-with-with your Wendigo, they-they start chasing totems with butterflies on them. that tells them if..uhhh...if they'll and how they'll die and-if they ever get their fifty year old Snickers//
> 
> Darn it Markiplier and darn you're "Until Dawn" gameplay! I might dream Wandoogals tonight and I don't know if I'm goona like it or not. Will SOME-one get them woondangals their butterfly effect shaped SNICKERS.


End file.
